What Does That Say About Me
by ArmyNavyGirl2012
Summary: Kellsie left Abnegation for Dauntless. She has to survive her fellow initiates, a three-stage initiation and a leader in training who goes out of his way to harass her but fights for her attention against a fellow member. Faction Over Blood is easier said than done when your Faction wants nothing to do with you and would give you to a power hunger Faction for being Divergent.
1. Opening

**A/N**

**Yes, I know this is a new story. Most of my fellow authors on here know how hard it is to transfer things from paper to computer and then having to fill in blanks and rewrite on top of that so please bear with me on those stories. I will be updating them when I can. This story just happened during one of my many breaks from the others and I was tempted to not post it but I need to get it out of my system.**

**This is my second Eric/OC story and it's because I love using Eric's character since there are so many ways it can go. There have been changes made to since I was last on here and in order to accommodate them I'll be having a lot of author notes at the beginning on my chapters most likely.**

**Also, this story will have some trigger points that may be uncomfortable to read. I will mention at the beginning of each chapter if it has these points in it.**

* * *

Everyone has opinions on death. Amity and Abnegation believe it's a sad thing to happen to our community. Candor and Erudite believe it's not something worth dwelling on. That death happens and then you move on and don't give it another thought. But what they never tell anyone is that they are afraid of it happening to them.

Dauntless, however, has the belief that death makes you brave. That when you lay down your life you are doing something that only brave people are willing to do. They welcome death to happen to them the way I do. Even as I fall against the wind down the chasm and see the pain in Four's eyes I can't bring myself to wish differently.

I hear water whooshing around me and I know that I'm close to the bottom and that my falling will be over soon. I don't know why but apart of me wishes that it wouldn't end. That I could stay free falling in the air forever. I feel the spray hitting the back of my clothes and know it's almost time.

"Goodbye," I say closing my eyes.

'Bravery,"

I hear his voice say but I don't know if it's in my head or if it's real. I feel my heart tighten for a moment as I remember his touch and hearing him say "you". But the pain sweeps back in as I remember him putting the gun to Black's head and pulling the trigger.

_"Wake up!" I scream hitting his chest._

_I feel an arm grab me and pull me away until I hit them and break free back to Black's body and pull him to me. _

_"Good job, Eric. I knew you were the right person for this position." Max's deep voice says proudly._

_"I will do anything to protect my faction and our city. Even if it means killing Divergents," he says with a hunger in his voice. _

"You don't get my death," I say before hit the ice cold needle like water.

My breath escapes me as I go under into oblivion.

* * *

****A/N****

**If this opening scene is confusing I am sorry and in order for it to make sense, I will explain it. I was thinking of how in some movies and tv shows there's that climactic scene going on at the start and the main character thinks back to the beginning of everything. Well, this is that scene. My next chapter starts off after she's taken the test.**

**Now there is a lot of OC in this story. The already established Divergent characters such as Eric, Four, Jeanine, and Max have stayed the same as they looked in the movies. The characters I have created I used different actors/actresses from a wide range of movies as my inspiration for their looks.**

**Now as the story goes on I will give the name of the person who inspired what character until I can get a picture of what they all look like.**

****Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the rest of the story. Comments about what you think would be appreciated.****


	2. You Are Divergent

**A/N**

**Now my main character Kellsie is based on Dove Cameron. Now just in case, anyone reading this doesn't know who that is. She plays Mal on Disney's The Descendents and she also played the main character in Liv/Maddie. She also had a role as Ruby Hale on Marvel's Agents of Shield.**

**The other two characters the appear in this chapter are based on Rajiv Dhall and Miles Teller respectively. Raji had a big role in season 2 and 3 of Tagged. No****w for those of you who watched the movies, I know that Miles Teller plays Peter but I loved how much of an asshole he was in it that I couldn't help but picture him for my character Vincent.**

**Now let's get the chapter going and make sure to let me know what you think.**

* * *

I gasp for air as I shoot up in the chair after coming out of the Aptitude Test. I wait a minute for my vision to return to normal. I look over at the man who introduced himself as Avery earlier messing with the computer screen while sighing heavily. I take this chance to really look at him out of curiosity since I haven't seen a Dauntless member up close before.

He has a muscular build like most of the Dauntless men I've caught glimpses of. He's wearing all black clothing down to his boots which are also black except the silver buckle. My eyes drift up to his arms that are covered in nothing but tattoos. His tattoos are mostly black with the occasional hint of red popping out as an accent. It's not until he turns around and looks directly at me that I realize he is wearing an actual shirt, not like the tanks that I've seen most wear from a distance.

I turn my head away out of embracement knowing he caught me staring at him. I hear his footsteps move around and the squeaking of rollers on a chair in the room before I see his feet in front of me. I decided to look up at him and pretend stupidity. Since he's not Candor he won't know if I lie. I look up and see a surprised look on his face as if he saw something abnormal.

"Your very lucky Kellsie," he tells me sitting down.

"How come? Did I do something wrong?" I ask with worry in my voice.

"No, but your test almost came back inconclusive. Now that would have been a bad thing for you." He states carefully.

I stay silent, not sure how to respond. As much as I don't want to be in Abnegation it would be just as bad to be Factionless because I'd never get away from Vince. The leaders earlier said that we have to trust the test. So that's what I have to do even if it's not the outcome I want. I gather up my courage and ask him the question that will make or break my life.

"What were my results?" I ask cautiously.

"We'll come back to that. Have you ever heard of Divergence?" he questions me.

I stare at him dumbfounded hoping I heard him wrong. I've only ever heard that word once before and that was in school when they told us that a Divergent is someone who fits into more than one faction. Our society had originally believed that being Divergent was a good thing until it was realized the danger they caused.

It was told to us then that if anyone was found to be Divergent then they were to be taken care of. I knew back then when they told us this information that taken care of meant being killed. My head becomes fuzzy and my mouth dry while my breathing starts to become erratic when it hits me that he's telling me I'm Divergent.

"Hey, calm down and breathe. I'm not gonna tell anyone." He tells me holding my shoulders.

"Your not?" I ask my voice hoarse.

"No. Contrary to what others think. I don't believe it's a bad thing. I have a friend who has saved my life on more than a few occasions due to being brave like Dauntless and intelligent like Erudite." He says in a comforting way.

I relax a little although I'm still not sure how to handle this information. I also don't know whether to trust him about not telling anyone. I hate to admit it but that's one of the few things I admire about Candor. They can decipher if someone is lying to them or telling the truth.

He doesn't say anything else to me for a few minutes. Most likely to let me calm down more and collect my thoughts. I remember him saying that I was lucky when it came to the test and my curiosity gets the best of me.

"You said I'm lucky and that they were almost inconclusive. Why is that?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Well, I was able to eliminate Amity and Candor easily because of you not choosing the cheese and lying to the man on the bus. I still say that part of the test is stupid. The tricky part came when trying to eliminate Abnegation, Dauntless and or Erudite." he begins.

I can't help the smile that escapes my lips knowing that I didn't get an Amity or Candor result because I know that I'm not peaceful and definitely not honest. But him saying he had trouble trying to eliminate two out of the three other factions makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Lying to the guy even though he begged you to tell him the truth should've eliminated Abnegation, however, you tackling the dog contraindicated that because of it being a selfless act." he points to my gray clothing.

I start to hear my heartbeat in my ears at the sound of Abnegation due to never having felt like I belonged there. Yet somehow I end up being selfless to the point where I fit in the faction. My stomach drops at the thought of having to stay there. Especially since it's not the one I want to be in. He looks at me like he can understand what I'm thinking.

"Now even though you showed an Abnegation trait you didn't get it as your final result. Nor did you get an Erudite result like I was expecting because of you figuring out that putting the spines of the books together gets you an Erudite symbol. I have to say I think smart girls are cute." he laughs.

I chuckle at his small comment. Thinking of Erudite though makes me wonder about my mom who was a member before her transfer to Abnegation. I would like to believe that she would be proud that I'm smart like her. That small hope vanishes at the realization that he has still not told me what the results were. My skin begins to crawl because he still hasn't mentioned anything about Dauntless.

"So what does this mean?" I ask scared shitless.

"Well like I said before your results almost came back inconclusive but you ended up showing three traits that lead to a Dauntless result," he replies pointing to the computer screen.

I follow him over to the screen and see that it says Dauntless in big bold letters. I rub at my face waiting for something to change on the screen but it doesn't. I turn away and try to rack my head on how I got that reading if I'm a Divergent. My blood runs cold when a pitch black figure crosses my mind. I look over at him hoping that he can explain before I jump to conclusions.

"I'm confused how can I get a reading and be Divergent?" I ask aloud.

"In your test, you showed a sign of intelligence by figuring out the book puzzle. You also showed a sign of selflessness when you protected the girl from the dog but that is also a sign of bravery. At the beginning of your test, you chose the knife and in the middle of tackling the dog you used it to stop it so those three traits gave you a Dauntless reading." he tries rephasing for me.

"That makes sense but I don't get how you know I'm divergent. You could be wrong." I say frustrated.

"I wish I was because knowing this about you could get me killed too. I only noticed it because of what my friend taught me to look for in a divergent person. Showing at least one sign or trait of multiple different factions makes you a divergent. This, mostly in Erudite's opinion, is believed to be dangerous. So her advice is to not to draw attention to yourself in any way and you have to act and prove yourself based on the faction you choose." he advises me.

"What if I do choose Dauntless tomorrow at the ceremony would that draw attention to me?" I ask scared again.

"Had your results shown inconclusive then yes it would be sketchy but since you got it as a result then no. Even if you stay in Abnegation it wouldn't draw any attention." he pats my hand before standing up.

I stand up on shaky legs trying to keep my composure as I shake his hand. He gives me a genuine smile before walking to the door. Instead of opening it he turns me to him and holds me by shoulders and gets eye level with me.

"Don't tell anyone about your results and don't worry about tomorrow you will make the choice that's right for you. If asked why the test took so long tell them it's because the first time you took the serum you threw it up due to nerves. After about twenty minutes we tried the test again and it worked successfully. We not in Candor so they'll never know." he gives me thumbs up.

I walk out the door and see Vince waiting outside for me. He stares at Avery for a minute before looking at me. I can see in his eyes the anger that I'll be suffering from tonight. I turn to Avery and shake his hand again preparing myself.

"Thank you. I do appreciate your patience today with me getting sick earlier." I say in my most selfless tone.

"Well, I didn't quite have a choice did I stiff. Now get out of here," he replies hatefully.

I walk towards Vincent and begin the walk home. Vince talks away about how it was such an inconvenience for him to wait forty minutes for me to take a test and get results when it should have taken twenty maximum. I bend my head down trying not to drag my feet. For a long day, I had a feeling it was gonna get even longer.


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

**Now we all can remember what the Priors and Marcus look like. The characters Colin, Jennifer, and Samuel are based o****ff Harry Hamlin, Mandy Moore, and D****ylan O'Brien respectively. Harry was known on Veronica Mars as Aaron Echolls, Mandy Moore is known as the mom Rebecca on This is Us and Dylan is widely known for his roles in The Maze Runner as Thomas and Stiles in Teen Wolf.**

**I'm going to go ahead and make this note now so I won't have to in the next one. I**** used Dylan's look twice because my characters Black and Samuel are twins but completely different in personality. Samuel is gonna make Peter look like a sane person. I got this idea because I absolutely loved Dylan playing the dangerous and evil Void Stiles on Teen Wolf.**

**Enjoy and please comment telling me what you think.**

* * *

I look around the bedroom that I've stayed in for the past thirteen years and I'm hit with a wave of emotions that I'm having a hard time processing. All of the memories that this room holds is horrifying to remember. Everything in me wants to run out of here and never look back but I know I can't cause a scene or the punishment from Vince will be much worse than last night.

I go over to the door and make sure it's closed before going to the side of my bed. I carefully lift the floorboard up and pull out my little pouch of treasures. I look in the pouch to make sure the watch with the initials L.R engraved inside and the bloody bullet is still in it. Abnegation has a strict rule about how our only adornment is a watch. However, the people I grew up knowing as family forbids me from wearing a watch at all.

I hide the little pouch inside my jacket pocket quickly in case Colin or Jennifer barge into the room since they don't knock. Colin and Jennifer Buckerson are a couple I moved in with when I was five along with their now nineteen-year son Vince. He told me that he got an Erudite result on his aptitude test but chose to stay in Abnegation for me. Most girls here would have swooned over that declaration of love but knowing what he was really like prevented that from me.

I sit at the bottom of the bed waiting to be called down and wince slightly at the pain in my ribs. I don't bother to grab my ribs anymore since I've had countless bruised and broken ribs due to Vince punching and kicking me. Last night was no exception since I was turning eighteen and had the Choosing Ceremony today.

I learned at a young age to either agree with what he was saying or wait until he was done hitting. Looking around the room now I realize every time Vince hurt me it was always in this room. I hear the door opening as I get off the bed and turn to see Colin staring at me from the doorway.

"It's time to go. I don't want to be late." He says before walking down the stairs.

"I don't want to be late because of you, you mean," I mumble under my breath.

I walk down the stairs and out of the house falling midway behind them. I watch as the other families are heading to the hub. Most of the other couples say hello to them but not me. Which is fine by me since no one acknowledges my presences unless the other families say how selfless it was of the Buckerson's to take in the unwanted orphan.

We stop outside the hub so they can talk to the Priors and Marcus Eaton. The Priors have a son and daughter four years younger than me and Marcus's son transferred to a different faction two years ago. I stand in the far back as they talk about the crop of kids doing the Choosing Ceremony this year.

I welcome the distraction they bring because I still don't know which faction I should choose. I want to get out of Abnegation more than anything but I don't think I can go through any of the other faction initiations. Well except Amity's and there's no way in hell I would choose that faction.

I feel a pinch to my ribs and bit my cheek to keep from screaming. I dazed out for so long I didn't see Vince come up to me. He nods his head towards the doors leading into the Hub building and I follow at a medium pace to keep from crying at the amount of pain in my ribs. He still finds new ways to torture me and the fact I can't do anything about it stirs a pit of anger in me.

_"Transfer! Transfer now!" _I think to myself

I walk into the hub and look around the circular building with a table in the middle of it and five big white bowls to choose from and a knife. I've been in here a couple of time but it looks different now. Bigger and intimidating which does not help the overwhelming fear I have. I might feel a little less scared if I heard kids laugh and giggling but only adults and people from the ages sixteen to eighteen are allowed in the Hub today.

I notice everyone is gathering into their delegated section. All the Dauntless members are being rowdy and obnoxious when first walking into the building. Looking through the crowd I spot Avery sitting on the floor next to a beautiful girl with strawberry-blond hair wearing a skin-tight red tank top and black pants. He looks at me for a minute before going back to talk to the girl.

The Candors are studying everyone that walks by them including us. I spot Samuel Dameon who's loves being rude to people in Abnegation sitting with his family giving us an evil look. I look up at Vince who smiles and waves at Samuel to piss him off. I look down and hold back my laugh.

We walk right past the Erudites who nonchalantly turn their noses up at us. For the past two years, there has been a lot more hostility between Erudite and Abnegation. Which has resulted in slandering articles about the people in Abnegation with accusations of child abuse and government. Although I don't think the Priors have abused their children or powers in government, I wouldn't be surprised if Marcus had though because of the way he gets when around Colin and Vince.

We've finally made it to our seating section next to Amity when Colin points to a chair and pushes me to go sit down while they socialize. I bit my tongue hold back my scream that rises in my throat. I bit down harder as I begin to walk up the steps to the empty chairs in the ninth row. I grip the arm of my seat to help sitting down leaving three spaces next to me.

I look at the table ahead of me not wanting to draw any attention to myself. I notice the Leader of Erudite Jeanine Matthews walks up next to the table holding her tablet in front of her. Everyone starts to become quite and move to their seats. I'm not surprised that Vince makes his way to the chair next to me as the three of them sit down.

"The factions system is a living being composed of cells; all of you. And the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place. The future belongs to those who know where they belong." she says repeating the same speech as last year.

Marcus starts to make his way up to the tables when Jeanine goes down the stairs. They don't even acknowledge each other. The tension is so tight for those few seconds that I'm sure everyone in the room can sense it too. Marcus stands in front of the table with his hands stretched out.

"When we leave this room, you will no longer be dependents but full-fledged members of our society. Faction before blood," he says.

"Faction before blood," we say in unison.

Marcus moves behind the table to the list of names of all eighteen-year-olds. He calls them out in alphabetical order by last name. I sit back knowing it will be awhile before my name is called since mine starts with R. I feel a pair of eyes on me from my right and I know it's Vince. I look up at him as he gives me a small smile before looking at Marcus. I look away from him and feel like someone poured freezing cold water on my body as I shiver.

That look in his eyes told me that I better remember what he told me about how choosing any faction other than Abnegation would be a mistake. Especially since he stayed in this stupid faction that was beneath him for me. I catch Colin looking at us from the corner of my eye which sets my nerves even more on edge.

"Heavenly Frinks," he calls out.

A small girl with brown hair dressed in yellow and orange goes to the table and picks up the knife. She nicks her hand and her blood drops into the Amity bowl. I start to get nauseous as Marcus calls out more names getting closer to mine each time. I stare at my hands but keep my ears open so I know when to get up.

"Kellsie Roth," Marcus calls my name.

I stand up from my seat self-consciously straightening my dress. I start to walk past Vince when I feel a rough and tight squeeze of my wrist as he looks at me again with a warning in his eyes. He lets go after a second and I calmly as I can walk past Jennifer and Colin. Walking down the stairs I think about my choices and how choosing one will change my life.

I could choose to go back to Abnegation and move out of the house that Colin says I should be grateful to live in. I could live in a house with other single Abnegation women until I'm asked to marry which I know without a doubt Vince will do. I'd give him kids and undoubtedly suffer more abuse until the day I die. However, if I was smart I would choose Erudite and if I passed initiation I would control my life and never have to see him again.

If I was truly brave enough to leave I could choose Dauntless. The initiation would most likely kill me but if I made it through I'd be a stronger and more independent version of myself. I wouldn't be pushed around anymore and made to feel like a disgusting nothing. I would still be free to have a say in what happens to my body and mind.

Somehow I have made it to the table without falling on my face. I look at the five bowls while Marcus is putting an anti-infection liquid on it. Each bowl is filled with an element that describes our factions. Grey colored stones for Abnegation, earth for Amity, glass for Candor, hot coals for Dauntless and water for Erudite.

Marcus hands the knife to me with a smile. I begin to make a cut on the side of my hand and watch as the skin tears and a red liquid comes out. The pain is a welcoming feeling since I was used to it now. I look at the bowls one last time before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath putting my hand over the bowl.

_"Kellsie means brave because you are my brave girl." my mom says hugging me._

I hear a roar of clapping and shouting as my blood sizzles on the hot coals before me. I don't look up as I take the pieces of cloth and wrap it around my hand. I move towards the Dauntless section and spot Avery and the girl next to him cheering excitedly. I finally breathe when I sit on the ground next to the other Dauntless initiates. Marcus asks for everyone to be quite before calling another person's name and I smile to myself happy that the worst was over.


End file.
